Feliz no cumpleaños
by Pet Shop Girl
Summary: Otro de mis one shot sobre Braveleaf Shipping. Leaf le da una sorpresa muy especial a Brandon en un día cualquiera.


En su paseo vespertino por el Battle Frontier, Brandon se dedicó simplemente a relajarse. El día había estado algo pesado, y, después de una racha sin ser derrotado, una joven entrenadora de Littleroot había conseguido su Símbolo de la Valentía. Y aunque estaba feliz por la chiquilla, que sonrió complacida cuando él le entregó aquella medalla, Brandon tenía el ánimo y el orgullo por los suelos.

Murmullos y gritos de admiración le hicieron dejar de pensar en su suerte. La gente a su alrededor apuntaba hacia el cielo, maravillados con lo que veían.  
-¡Nunca había visto algo así!  
-¡Oh, por Arceus!  
-¡La cámara! ¡Saca la cámara!  
-¡Esto es increíble!

Toda clase de frases se escuchaban. Mirando hacia el cielo, pudo ver qué era lo que tenía tan sorprendida a la gente. Un trío de aves sobrevolaron el área. Una de ellas, de un color azul y una cola que ondeaba al viento, la segunda, amarilla, que desprendía una estela de chispas, y la tercera, de un color entre amarillo y dorado, extendió sus alas lo más que pudo, mostrando que estaban casi cubiertas por fuego.

Abriéndose paso entre la gente, que tan centrada estaba en el espectáculo, corrió detrás de las extrañas criaturas.  
-Esto no está nada bien… -se dijo mientras corría

Las aves se detuvieron sobre un área despejada. Comenzaron a aletear, y bajaron lentamente. Parándose frente a las aves, Brandon les miró desafiantemente. El trío le miró con curiosidad, y, dando pequeños saltitos como toda ave, se acercaron a él.  
-¡Muchachos, tranquilos! –gritó una voz femenina -¡Él será su papá, así que trátenlo bien!

Identificando la voz, y por la declaración hecha, Brandon quedó sonrojado.  
-¿Leaf? –escuchó una risita, y vio una mano que se asomaba por el lomo del ave eléctrica -¡Baja de ahí ahora mismo!  
-¡Eres un aguafiestas!

El pokémon se acostó sobre el suelo. Parecía un polluelo, acurrucado. La chica bajó de un salto, y acarició el plumaje del ave, quien parecía contento.  
-¿Te gustan? –preguntó, mirando al ave amarilla  
-El problema no es que me gusten, el problema es que acabas de dejar a una región sin folclor

Dejó de acariciar al ave, y miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella. Llevó sus manos a su cadera, y le miró algo molesta.  
-Pues si no los quieres, me regreso a casa con ellos –amenazó; pero después de ello, sonrió, mostrando que bromeaba –Además tú hiciste lo mismo, ¿no?

Dejándose vencer ésta vez, sonrió. Se acercó más a los emplumados y a la entrenadora, los cuales le siguieron con la vista.  
-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó, acariciando el frío plumaje del ave azul  
-Tú habías dicho que siempre fue tu sueño viajar por Kanto para verlos, pero por tu trabajo aquí, no podías viajar tan lejos… así que quise traer un pedazo de Kanto para ti… y… porque yo te… -apenada, bajó la mirada –Yo te… ¡Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños!  
-Gracias, pero no es mi cumpleaños –respondió, no confiaba mucho en esa respuesta  
-Ya lo sé… igual quiero que los aceptes. Mi único propósito para traerlos hacia acá es porque te hacía tanta ilusión verlos –levantó la mirada; parecía como si sus sentimientos estuvieran heridos –Además, si no los aceptas voy a llorar

Tomó las manos de Leaf entre las suyas, y la jaló hacia él. Sintiendo su corazón latir a prisa, Leaf suprimió una extraña necesidad de romper en llanto, y tembló en el momento en que él le soltó las manos, sólo para abrazarla.  
-¿Entonces esto es un sí? –preguntó, con voz temblorosa  
-Sí  
-Me alegra saberlo… -respondió, al borde de las lágrimas –Deberías dar un vuelo de prueba, ¿no crees?  
-¡Claro! ¿Cuál de todos te gusta más?

Le soltó. El corazón de Leaf seguía latiendo como loco, y maldijo la decisión del hombre cuando dejó de abrazarla. Mirando a los tres, Leaf apuntó al amarillo.  
-Articuno es muy frío, aún no se acostumbra a regular su temperatura. Moltres tiene el mismo problema, pero con el calor de sus llamas. Zapdos, aunque lanza chispas, sólo lo hace para impresionar –su respuesta dejó a Articuno y Moltres apenados, mientras Zapdos inflaba el pecho  
-Subamos a ese –consintió

Zapdos volvió a recostarse, permitiendo a Brandon subir sin problema alguno. Extendió su mano hacia Leaf, quien, temblando, le aceptó.  
-Iré detrás de ti… -dijo con un toque de pena en su voz –No quiero admitirlo, pero volar me da un poco de vértigo  
-No te preocupes, Leaf. Sólo sostente fuerte, nada te pasará

Subió, y abrazó con fuerza a Brandon, pegando lo más que pudo su rostro a la espalda del Frontier Brain.  
-¿Lista? –preguntó  
-Eso creo…

Zapdos se levantó con suavidad, y aleteó para remontarse al vuelo. Después de unos segundos Articuno y Moltres le siguieron.

Para la gente allá abajo, el espectáculo se repitió. Los tres legendarios de Kanto sobrevolaron parte de la isla, y continuaron hacia el mar que llevaba a una de tantas rutas marítimas de Hoenn. El sol estaba ocultándose, y la vista del mar y el sol uniéndose a lo lejos era mágica.  
-No me alcanzará la vida para agradecerte este regalo –dijo, admirando el mar azul debajo de ellos  
-Dieron mucha pelea cuando los capturé, así que espera que sean un problema para los entrenadores que te reten  
-Eso ya lo veremos, por lo pronto, veamos hasta dónde pueden llegar sin cansarse

Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres parecían concordar. Haciendo piruetas en el aire, el ave de hielo y el de fuego se adelantaron. Leaf seguía sintiendo ese incesante latir, y sabía a la perfección, desde hace tiempo, quién era el causante de todo. Sonrió para sí misma, sabiendo, sin necesidad de verle el rostro, que el también estaba feliz.  
-"_Aunque no me quieras de la forma en que yo te quiero, está bien_" –pensó, y estrechó más su abrazo –"_Sólo sigue sonriendo, justo como ahora…"_

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Leaf, Brandon se aventuró a preguntar  
-En serio, ¿por qué los capturaste? Sé que dije que quería verlos, pero también te dije que quiero ir a otros lugares, como por ejemplo, quiero ir a Snowpoint en Sinnoh, quiero ir a Unova para explorar las Ruinas Submarinas, y quisiera volver a Johto para investigar más a fondo las Ruinas Alfa, y las misteriosas ruinas de las Islas Sevii  
-¿Q-qué estas insinuando? -perdió toda su calma, y tartamudeó  
-Nada, olvídalo  
-¡No es que me gustes, que te quede claro!  
-De todos modos, no sé cómo agradecerte que los hayas capturado para mi

Quedándose callada, sin decir palabra alguna, Leaf cerró los ojos. Ese momento era toda la paga que quería.


End file.
